Stardust
by LivtheZombae
Summary: Bae Gold journeys beyond the wall seeking a fallen star...he ends up finding another realm instead.
1. Chapter 1

Once upon time there was a village called Wall, so named for the wall that ran alongside it. According to local lore, the wall held an extraordinary secret; an invisible town, said some, the portal to another realm, said others…as time wore on, more and more accepted that nothing lay beyond the wall and it was just that—a wall.

However, one young man, no matter what others said, was determined to learn the wall's secret. And that was how one night he found himself standing in front of the wizened old man guarding the only gap in the wall.

"I'm charged with guarding the portal to another realm and you're asking me to just….let you through?" the old man croaked incredulously.

The young man stared at the older one for a moment and then shrugged, "Yes…because, let's be honest, it's a field."

The younger man gestured to the emptiness on the other side of the barrier, "Do you see another realm out there? No, you see a field. Do you see anything magical? No… you know why?… Because it's a field!"

"This wall has been here for hundreds of years and for each one of those years, this gap has been under 24-hour guard," the old man said staunchly.

"Well—"

"One more word," the old guard said, wagging in finger in the younger man's face, "and I'll have you in front of the village council!"

The young man turned his eyes towards the ground, "Well…that sounds rather final…guess I'll just head home, then."

The old guard nodded and clapped his hand on the young man's shoulder, "Good night, then Rumanus. Give my best to your father."

Rumanus Gold nodded and began walking back towards the village as the old guard moved to his seat besides the gap in the wall—

Without warning, Rumanus turned round and made a running leap through the gap!

"STOP!" the old guard hollered after Rumanus as he ran across the field, ready to discover what lay beyond the wall.

 **Thoughts?**

 **I got the name Rumanus from eleven19's "Ravenclaw House" (it's excellent, read it—just read everything she wrote, she's brilliant!)**


	2. Chapter 2

Rumanus slowed his pace as he reached the wooded area at the edge of the field. With one final look at the village and the wall itself, he began his trek through the woods.

* * *

It was not long before he saw lights ahead, the source of which was a small village. Rumanus gaped at the sight, hardly daring to believe it; _the wall really did hold a secret…and this village seemed to be only a part of it._

Rumanus stared at the village indecisively. Crossing the wall was one thing but to actually wander into and surround himself with this hidden village…well, that was another thing enitrely…on the other hand…had he not set out his door that night with every intention of having an adventure? and didn't this village present the perfect opportunity for adventure?

Squaring his shoulders, Rumanus came to a decision and strode toward the village.

* * *

The village seemed to be hosting some kind of fair, Rumanus realized as he walked the crowded streets. His eyes went wide in wonder as they flitted from stall to stall.

 _fortune tellers—_

 _two-headed animals—_

 _a jar of eyeballs that all stared back at him when he leaned in for a closer look—_

Rumanus shuddered and backed away. He continued walking, his eyes roaming from one sight to the next until they fell upon a petite girl, perhaps a year or so younger than himself. She was leaning against a bright yellow caravan, playing with the hem of her shawl. He couldn't help but stare, she was beautiful with her dark curls and blue eyes.

She caught his gaze and the corners of her mouth turned up in a sly smile. Rumanus found himself slowly walking towards her, positively captivated by the beauty, her growing smile only encouraging him to get closer and closer—

"I don't deal with time-wasters, sweetheart."

Rumanus was taken aback at the figure now blocking his path: a short older woman, her dark hair pulled back in a bun. Despite the wide Chesire cat grin on her face, her eyes were cold and her brow arched as though daring him to challenge her. Rumanus turned his eyes downward causing the older woman to smirk triumphantly.

"Tend the stall," she threw over her shoulder as she began walking away. "I'm off for a pint at the Slaughtered Prince."

The blue-eyed girl strode towards Rumanus and stopped in front of him. "See anything you like?"

"Definitely."

The girl laughed causing Rumanus to blush as he realized what he had said.

"What I meant was er….the blue ones," he stammered, gesturing to the small flower display that lay between them. "How much are they?"

"They might be the color of your hair…or all your memories before you were three," she answered, arching a brow. "I can check if you like."

Rumanus narrowed his eyes at the peculiarity of the prices but before he could question the matter further, she declared, "You shouldn't buy the bluebells anyway."

She searched the little flower stand for a moment and plucked a single white flower. "Buy this one instead—snowdrop."

She rolled the stem between her fingers and held it out to Rumanus. "It'll bring you luck."

"And what does that cost?"

"This one, "she smiled, " this one costs a kiss."

She tucked the delicate flower into his lapel before turning her head and tapping lightly on her cheek.

Rumanus glanced down at the flower and then leaned forward to 'pay'. Just as his lips brushed against her cheek, the girl turned her head and caught his mouth in a proper kiss.

She pulled back, smiling widely and then looked around, "Is she gone?"

Rumanus looked around and nodded, "I-I think so."

Satisfied that her mistress was nowhere in sight, the girl turned her attention back to Rumanus. "Follow me," she said, holding her hand out to him.

Rumanus followed eagerly as she turned and walked back towards the yellow caravan. A gentle clinking sound stopped him in his tracks and he looked down to see a fine silver chain laying in the dirt. He knelt down and picked it up, his eyes traveling the length of the chain and stopping at the end where it encircled the girl's ankle. She stopped and turned, glancing at the chain and then him.

"I'm a princess, tricked into being a witch's slave," she explained. "Will you free me?"

"Yes, of course," Rumanus replied, pulling out his pocket knife. He picked up a length of chain and sliced clean through, separating the chain so that it now lay in three parts.

He widened his eyes as the length of chain still in his hand joined ends of it's own accord.

"It's an enchanted chain," the girl said sadly. "I'll only be free when my mistress dies."

She moved to enter the caravan but Rumanus stopped her, "If I can't free you, what do you want of me?"

She smiled slyly and grabbed his hand, pulling him into the caravan with her.

* * *

Later that night, Rumanus returned to his home in England, amazed that he had indeed uncovered the wall's secret purpose: hiding the magical kingdom of Misthaven.

And although he had enjoyed his adventure beyond the wall, Rumanus hoped it would soon be forgotten…

…nine months later, however, he recieved a rather surprising reminder.

"This was left for you at the wall," the wizened old guard explained one snowy night. He passed Rumanus a basket, "Says here his name is Baelfire."

Rumanus glanced between the baby in the basket and the guard. The old man looked back at him knowingly, a small smile tugging at the corners of his mouth. As the he turned and began the trek back to his post, Rumanus closed the door, unable to tear his eyes away from his son.


	3. Chapter 3

Baelfire's childhood was relatively normal despite the stir that his birth created in the small village, starting of course with the mysterious 'Mrs. Gold'.

 _"_ _Who's the mother?"_

 _"_ _I don't know…'where is she?' seems the more likely question right now."_

 _"_ _I don't know…but when did Rumanus marry?"_

 _"_ _I don't know…surely we would've heard of it!"_

 _"_ _You don't think…?"_

 _"_ _Rumanus? At such a place? Surely not!"_

 _"_ _Then who's the mother?"_

Initially, Rumanus was plagued quite often with such questions but he only ever answered with a tight smile and a comment on the weather or some other mundane topic. He remained impervious to all the pestering and eventually the questions ended, replaced with only the occasional muttering of "no mother—poor boy" and "but 'Baelfire'—quite a strange name, is it not?"

For his part, Bae questioned his father on the subject of his mother but once and he was answered with a vague "perhaps I'll tell you when you're older". Normally such an answer would provoke more questions but the sad look in his father's eyes that accompanied the answer prevented Bae from pressing the matter any further.

And so 18 years passed and Baelfire Gold remained unaware of his …peculiar parentage. And though he was a bit of a loner and a tad different in some respects, he did have at least one thing in common with the other boys his age: he fancied himself in love with Ruby Lucas.

* * *

"Don't forget the flowers, Bae."

"Right..yes…got them."

Bae closed the door behind him and set off down the street, a small (and somewhat pitiful) 'bouquet' grasped in one hand.

* * *

There was still a light in the window and for some reason this gave him hope. He searched the ground for something he could use—

 _AHA!_

Bae picked up a small, smooth rock and weighed it carefully in his hand. _Yes…this will do._ He looked at the intended target, took a deep breath, and tossed the rock at the window.

Moments later, the window creaked open and Ruby peered out. Next to her, half hidden by a curtain, was Ruby's cousin Mary Margaret, pressing her knuckles against her mouth to stifle her giggles.

"Shhhhh," Ruby smiled as she leaned a little further out the window. "Graham?"

"N-n-no. No, it's me—Bae."

"Oh."

Bae winced at the disappointment in her voice.

Ruby looked around for a moment. "Did I leave something at the shop?"

"No…no," he stammered, "I just thought that I could bring—"

"Gold?"

Bae turned to his right and saw none other than Graham Humbert who was flourishing a rather large bouquet of roses. Graham looked from Bae to the pitiful bunch of flowers grasped in his hand and narrowed his eyes, "Were those for Ruby?"

Bae turned red and began stammering, "Uhh..well…umm—"

"Leave the poor boy alone Graham," Ruby called, a smile pulling at her lips as she looked down fondly on her admirer. She barely glanced at Bae as she explained away his presence, "I just left something at the shop—he just came to tell me."

Graham seemed to accept the explanation as he stepped back from Bae and offered him a slight smile, "Well, in that case: Good night then, Gold."

"Right. Yes. G'night," Bae said, ducking his head as he turned on his heel and began the slow walk back home.

"Night, Bae," Ruby called after him.

Bae stuttered for a moment but the only response he could muster was a slight nod. Ruby sniggered and then swiftly turned her attentions back to Graham.

Shoulders slumped, Bae trudged home.

 **So that scene at the end of the chapter was different from the movie 'cause Ruby and Graham are nicer than Victoria and Humphrey and I can't see Ruby or Graham acting the way Victoria and Humphrey did.**


	4. Chapter 4

Rumanus sat at his kitchen table, glancing every now and then at his pocket watch. He had expected Bae to be up by this hour but—

"Damn!" Bae ran down the steps, nearly tripping. He hastily pulled his coat on while glancing around for his hat and was halfway out the door when his father stopped him.

"Want some breakfast, Bae?"

"I'm really late for work."

Rumanus considered his son for a moment, "You all right?"

Bae turned, "Yeah. Fine. Why?"

"I don't know…Last night—how did it go?"

Bae's ears reddened as he stammered out a "Good, really, really good—Sorry, Papa, I have to go."

* * *

Ruby Lucas was a sweet girl, a beautiful sweet girl. However, she was well aware of the sway she held over the boys in her village and she'd be lying if she said she didn't enjoy it. True, there was only one admirer she was serious about (Graham…his name alone made her smile…they were meant to be, of that she was sure) but that didn't mean she couldn't ask small favors of all the other boys who claimed to love her….

And that was why, Ruby felt no qualms about sashaying into the shop where Bae Gold worked and bypassing the long line without a backwards glance. She stopped in front of the counter and smiled, "Hello Bae."

"Ruby—"

"Pound of sugar, please."

The woman who Bae had been waiting on glanced at Ruby incredulously but Ruby just smiled back before turning her attention back to Bae.

"Uh…yes…" he said as he searched for the sugar.

She gave him another small smile and then continued on with her list. "Let's see…a bag of flour…a dozen eggs—Sorry about last night, by the way. Graham can be a little intimidating sometimes so I hope he didn't frighten you."

Another smile as she glanced around the shop. "Oh…I also need a sack of potatoes and…some chocolate…" her eyes flitted back to Bae, "…please."

Bae went about retrieving the items on her list. He carried them to the counter and asked, "May I perhaps…see you tonight?"

"No, but you may walk me home."

"Now?"

Ruby nodded and gave him one of her sweetest smiles.

"'course…yes, yes I can," he said as he gathered all of her purchases in his arms and followed her out the door, paying no mind to the irritated and somewhat shocked look on his boss's face.

* * *

Later that evening, Bae stood in front of the small mirror hanging on the kitchen wall and practiced what he had to say.

"Papa, I lost my job," he declared.

He shook his head and tried for a more humble tone, "Papa…I lost my job…I'm so sorry."

No, that wasn't quite right either. Bae stared at his reflection and tried again, "I'm sorry, Papa, but—"

"You've lost your job…So I've heard."

Bae froze and turned around slowly to face his father. "Papa, I'm so sorry…I—I," he sighed and hung his head, "Maybe Mr. Monday is right…maybe I am deluding myself…I'm not good enough for Ruby."

"He said that?" Rumanus narrowed his eyes and stepped closer to his son. "That's poppycock."

"You really want to know how it went last night?" Bae asked as both father and son seated themselves at the kitchen table. Rumanus nodded and motioned for Bae to continue.

"Not good," Bae shook his head and sighed dejectedly. "I'm wasting my time…I'm not like Graham Humbert…"

"Bae, every man I envied as a boy has led an unremarkable life. Who cares if you don't fit with the popular crowd?" Rumanus fixed his boy with a stare and said with conviction, "I take that as a very good omen."

* * *

For the second night in a row, Bae walked to Ruby's house and tossed a pebble at her window. He took off his hat and clasped it in his hands as he gazed up nervously.

Moments later, Ruby opened the window. When her eyes found Bae, she looked about exasperatedly and said, "Bae, I clearly said—"

"I know, " he interrupted, eyes cast down. "You told me not to come but…"he took a deep breath and then looked back up at her, "I have a surprise for you."


	5. Chapter 5

_"I have a surprise for you."_

Ruby rolled her eyes and shut the window leaving Bae standing alone in the street, head hung in defeat. He heaved a sigh and turned on his heel, kicking himself for thinking he had even the slightest chance with Ruby.

 _Creak._

Bae jumped at the sound and turned to see Ruby shutting the front door behind her.

"It's not my birthday 'til next week," Ruby smirked, hooking her arm around Bae's. She rested her head on his shoulder as they walked and smiled coquettishly, "Now what's this I hear about a surprise?"

"C'mon," Bae grinned, quickening his pace.

* * *

The surprise, it turned out, was a candlelit picnic in a clearing just outside the village.

"I've never had champagne before," Ruby giggled as Bae poured her a glass.

"No, nor have I," Bae remarked, setting the bottle down.

Ruby took a tentative sip and smiled appreciatively. She took another sip and looked around, a frown replacing her smile. "But—how does a shop boy afford all of this?"

"I-I'm not a shop boy."

"Mmmm, I heard. I'm sorry. I hope I wasn't…," Ruby took another delicate sip of her champagne. "What are you going to do now?"

"I'm not a shop boy. I was just working in a shop but now…now I'm not," Bae nodded, "Now, I'm free to do as I wish."

Ruby's frown deepened. "This must have been all your savings."

"Doesn't matter," Bae said , sitting back on his heels. "I can make more—that's the beauty of it. It was never my intention to stay in Wall. There's a big world out there and I want to see it…make my fortune."

"You sound like Graham now," Ruby smiled serenely. "He's quite the traveler. Did you know that he's going all the way to Ipswich just to buy me a ring?"

" _Ipswich_ ," Bae laughed, "Ruby, I'm talking London or Paris or—wait…a ring? Why would he…."

The grin slid off Bae's face as realization dawned on him.

"Word is he's going to propose to me on my birthday," Ruby beamed, clearly thrilled by the prospect.

"And you're going to say yes?"

"Well, I can't say no," Ruby scoffed. "Especially after he's gone all the way to Ipswich."

"' _All the way to Ipswich_ '?"

Ruby nodded.

"Ruby, for your hand in marriage, I'd cross oceans or continents. I-I-I'd bring you back…your weight in gold a-a-and…and diamonds as big as your fist a-a-and—"

"I'm flattered Bae, I am but…" Ruby sighed and tossed her head, "people like you and people like me, we…we're just not…"

Ruby pursed her lips and shifted her gaze away from the dejected boy. "I should go, it's late."

"Well, hang on—"

Whatever he had been about to say was cut off when Ruby exclaimed in awe, arm outstretched and pointing at the sky. "Bae, look! A shooting star!"


	6. Chapter 6

Had Bae known then how the stars watched the earth, he would have been mortified by the thought of an audience to his humiliation. Fortunately for him, the stars were focused elsewhere that night, on the kingdom beyond the wall where the king of Misthaven lay on his deathbed.

* * *

"Belle? Belle?" King George called turning his head to the left. "Where's your sister? Where's Belle?"

James frowned and looked to his twin in confusion, a question forming in his eyes. David glanced at his brother and gave the smallest shake of his head before turning to answer their father, a look of sympathy and pain in his eyes, "I'm sorry father but no one's seen Belle in years."

"Oh…," George nodded, saddened by the thought that he wouldn't be able to see his only daughter one last time before his imminent death. "Well then, onto the matter of succession…"

David and James tensed at their father's words; they had spent their entire lives silently competing to prove who was more worthy of being named their father's successor…and now his last words would finally confirm the winner.

"Tradition dictates that the eldest son shall take the throne," George glanced between his sons, "however, you are the first twins in our line so we shall resolve the situation in a non-traditional matter."

George smiled slyly as he lifted the heavy gold chain from around his neck and held it up. David and James stared at it with bated breath, focusing most of their attention on the large ruby hanging heavily from the chain as it began to glow, losing its deep red color.

King George motioned towards the colorless jewel that now hung suspended in the air. "Only he of royal blood can restore the ruby—whichever of you does that is the new king of Misthaven."

And with that, the king took his last breath.

His sons exchanged nervous looks, glancing back and forth between each other and the pendant, tension building as each second passed.

Suddenly, they both lunged for the pendant only for it to escape their grasp and instead fly towards the open balcony and into the clear night sky.

David and James stared after it, stunned as each silently vowed to be the one to find the pendant, restore the ruby, and secure their future as the new king of Misthaven.

* * *

The pendant sailed through the heavens until it collided with a star sending a shockwave through the skies and knocking the star out of its place.

* * *

 _"_ _A shooting star!"_

Ruby watched the star's graceful descent towards the earth in awe.

"It's beautiful," she sighed, her eyes full of wonder and awe.

Bae glanced at Ruby as a sudden thought struck him. "More beautiful than a ring from Ipswich?"

"What?" Ruby tore her eyes from the sky and looked at him in confusion. "What are you talking about?"

"Ruby," Bae said earnestly as he turned towards her, "for your hand in marriage, I'd cross the wall and I'd bring you back that fallen star."

Ruby stared at him, mouth hanging slightly open in question. She shook her head in exasperation and scoffed, "You can't cross the wall. Nobody crosses the wall. Now you're just being silly," she said with a toss of her hair.

"But I could," he insisted, paying no mind to her stern tone, "for you."

Ruby pursed her lips and considered him for a moment, taking note of the pleading, almost desperate look in his eyes.

"Hmmm, my very own star," she smiled realizing that she quite liked the idea. "Alright, we have ourselves a deal," she smirked as she raised her glass to his. "You have one week or I'm marrying Graham."


	7. Chapter 7

Regina watched from her window as the star shot through the sky towards the earth. Hardly breathing, she turned away and burst through the door of the bedroom.

"Mal, Zelena wake up! Wake up now!"

The blonde and the redhead blinked blearily at the sound of Regina's voice.

"What is it?" Zelena yawned.

"A star has fallen," Regina said, barely able to contain her excitement. It took but a moment for the information to sink in as both Zelena and Mal scrambled from the bed, all thoughts of sleep forgotten.

Regina strode across the room and threw open the cupboard, squinting around in the dim lighting. "Where are the babylon candles?"

"You used the last one 200 years ago," Mal reminded her as she and Zelena joined Regina in front of the cupboard.

Regina exhaled in exasperation as she realized that the task of getting her hands on the star had just become more difficult.

"Perhaps we could obtain another," Zelena suggested airily.

"You speak as if that was easy," Regina scoffed, "as if one was freely available."

"I merely thought—"

"That'd we'd waste our time searching for a babylon candle while some other witch finds our star," Regina finished, shaking her head at her sister's foolishness. "We don't have time to waste. If we must retrieve on foot, then we shall."

Regina turned her gaze to the cages of animals lining the opposite wall. "Mal, we need information."

Mal nodded, eyes skimming the cages, stopping on a ferret. With a swish of her wrist and a puff of smoke, the ferret was transported to the table in front of Mal who promptly slid a knife down the ferret's middle. The three sisters narrowed their eyes at the mess of blood and innards, carefully considering the sight.

"If these divinations are correct," Regina said looking between her sisters, "our star lies 100 miles aways.

"Four centuries we've waited for this," Zelena said with a small smile, "what's a few more days?"

"Then which of us shall journey to find it and bring it back?" Mal asked as the sisters closed their eyes, fingers searched through the mess of entrails.

Not wanting to take her chances, Regina sneakily slit her eyes open as she poked through the entrails, ensuring that she would get the heart. Almost immediately, she found it and snatched it up, swiftly closing her eyes once more as she, Mal, and Zelena withdrew their hands from the bloody mess, each clutching an organ.

"I've his kidney," Mal said.

"I've his liver," Zelena said.

"And I've his heart," Regina smiled smugly.

"I suppose you'll be needing what's left of the last star," Zelena all but growled, clearly disappointed that Regina had 'won'.

Mal pulled forth a box, opening it with as wave of her hand, basking the sisters in a soft light coming from within. Regina pulled the box towards her and frowned at the small glowing orb nestled inside. "There's not much left."

"It matters not," Mal glanced at Regina, "soon there will be plenty for all of us."

Regina captured the small orb in her fist and moved to stand in front of the full length mirror. She snatched the ragged wig from her head and ran her eyes over her decrepit reflection, hating every wrinkle and liver spot but reveling in the fact that they would soon be gone.

She swallowed the small bit of star in hand and watched in triumph as her body transformed before her eyes: the wisps of gray hair were quickly replaced with long dark locks that cascaded down her back as the wrinkles disappeared, leaving her skin smooth and glowing.

Regina smiled at her reflection, turning to smirk at her sisters who still looked the parts of the decrepit hags. Mal rolled her eyes in disgust at the vain display while Zelena sulked enviously. Regina gloried in their jealousy, smirking as she slipped out of her dress and began admiring her youthful appearance.

"Now who's wasting time," Zelena muttered, scoffing at her sister's vanity.

"Zelena's right," Mal said dryly, "C'mon Regina, you've got a journey ahead of you—best get your self ready."

* * *

A hundred miles from the witches, the star was waking up, not pleased in the least to find herself so far from home. She shifted herself into a sitting position, grimacing in pain and looked about at her surroundings. She frowned at the pendant lying about a foot away from her but reached for it all the same, weighing it carefully in her hands.

The star considered the pendant for another moment before clasping the heavy gold chain around her neck. She clutched the pendant's colorless jewel, taking some sort of comfort in it. Sighing dejectedly, her eyes flitted about her surroundings once more. How was she ever to get home?


	8. Chapter 8

Once Ruby returned home, Bae set out to retrieve the fallen star he had promised her. The first obstacle would be the wall which no one—to his knowledge, at least—had ever crossed. But as crossing this wall and retrieving the star was his only way to have a chance with Ruby, Bae was determined to succeed.

And with that in mind, Bae strode across the field that separated the village and the wall.

"Rumanus Gold," the old guard called out, standing up, "not again."

"It's Bae, actually."

"Oh," the guard blinked and then narrowed his eyes, "And I suppose you planning on crossing the wall as well, do you? Well you can forget it—go home."

Bae was about to protest but frowned, "Cross the wall as well as who?"

"No one," the guard stuttered. He used his staff to block Bae's way as he firmly stated, "Nobody crosses the wall. Everybody knows that."

"Right…of course, yes I understand," Bae shrugged . "I-I guess I should just head home then."

"Right then. Night Bae, give my best to your father."

Bae nodded and began the trek back to his home. And perhaps it would have been wise to continue on that route, go home, and put off thoughts of the wall and star that lay beyond it 'til the following morning for his next move proved to be rather poorly thought out…

A quick change of direction

A running leap—

and he found himself face down in the grass shins sore where the guard's wooden staff had cracked against them. Bae winced in pain and glanced up to find that he had barely made it within a few feet of the wall; raising his gaze further, he saw the old guard smirking down at him.

"Off you go," he said with the slightest wave of his hand.

* * *

The walk home was painful though it was difficult to say whether it was from his sore shins or his bruised pride. The night seemed to get worse as his father came down just as he was attempting to sneak in and he gave up hope of avoiding the conversation that he wished could wait 'til morning

"I was wondering when you'd get in," Rumanus said. After glancing over his son and realizing that he was grimacing in pain, fatherly instincts took over, " Are you hurt? Did someone hurt you? Who was it?"

Bae blinked at the quick successions of questions, "Uhh… well you see it was…it was the guard…at the wall," he admitted, face going red in embarrassment at being bested by an old man.

Rumanus fought back a laugh, "Bae, he's 97 years old"

"Then, it's given him plenty of time to practice," Bae shot back, scowling.

The pieces slowly cam together and Rumanus narrowed his eyes. "And why, may I ask, were you trying to cross the wall?"

Bae didn't answer right away as he considered the situation; here he was having the very conversation he had been hoping could wait only to find that curiosity was overcoming his present embarrassment. Realizing that he had questions of his own, Bae fixed his father with an inquisitive stare, stating, "I might ask you the same thing."

Rumanus gaped at his son, speechless at the reply as he realized that the day had come to to finally reveal his son's origins to him.

 **So sorry for not updating in forever and for the short chapter. I am hoping to have another update tomorrow night *fingers crossed***


End file.
